Snake In The Grass
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Hilda planned to sleep the morning away until her mother woke her. She flew down to Professor Juniper's office to pick up her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and crept on the sleeping Hilda's face. Her only response was to scrunch up her face and roll over on her other side. "Fuck off, morning," Hilda moaned, pulling her comforter over her head.

Hilda's mother let herself into Hilda's room. "Wake up, Hilda," she whispered, rocking her shoulder.

"It's too early."

"I made French toast," she enticed. Hilda's only response was to bury her face in her pillow. "Well, whenever you're ready you can come down to the kitchen and eat. After that you can leave to go to Professor Juniper's lab to get you—"

At this news Hilda sat straight up, magically awake. Mom chuckled. "Why didn't you say that before? Let's go!" Hilda ran out to the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Remember to change into proper clothes before you leave for the lab," Mom called after her.

After Hilda wolfed down her breakfast and rocketed off to the lab. "My body is ready!" Hilda declared, striking a dynamic pose in the doorway. Prof. Juniper's assistants just stared at her.

Prof. Juniper walked over, laughing. "Well, you got moxy! Let me show you the starters."

"I want a Snivy!" Hilda said, obviously very excited.

"Okay, okay!" Prof. Juniper handed her a pokéball. "Here's a Pokédex. I know I don't have to tell you much more because you've been asking me questions for the past year."

Hilda ran back into her room with her newly acquired gear and released her Snivy.

"Snivy?" Snivy quipped, looking at Hilda and tilting its head.

"Hi, my name is Hilda," Hilda introduced herself, extending her hand. "I'm your new trainer. Nice to meet ya!" Snivy ignored the handshake and just jumped into her arms. "Wow, you sure are friendly! We'll get along just fine! We won't be leaving on our journey for another week so just unwind and acclimate yourself to my house. Well, it's not _my_ house it's my mom's, but you get the idea."

Hilda placed Snivy on the floor and took out her Pokédex. "Let's see what this thing says about you."

"Snivy: the Grass Snake Pokémon," the Pokédex began with a male robotic voice. "It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."

"Sweet! It also says that you're a boy and it has your footprint. This thing is awesome!" Hilda took off her shoes and socks, sat down at her desk and began poking through her new toy, crossing her foot over the other.

Snivy crawled everywhere and anywhere where his stubby limbs. Hilda glanced at him every so often to make sure he's in trouble and she thought the way he crawled all over was incredibly cute. She had to restrain herself from gushing as he flicked his tongue. The Pokédex told her that he does that to taste the air.

While Snivy was flicking his tongue, he tasted a smell that was very interesting. Walking around in a circle on Hilda's bed and flicking his tongue, he finally found the trail. It seemed to be coming from her. He followed it and stopped at her bare feet. Snivy nuzzled his head against her soles and hugged them.

The sudden attention brought her gaze below her. "Aren't you an affectionate one?" Snivy purred and flicked his tongue on them in response. "That tickles! You are one awesome dude, Snivy." She picked him up and he puffed his cheeks in agitation. "Let's go have some lunch or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda was dancing down Route 3, with her newly-evolved Servine quick in tow. "That was so fucking awesome!" Servine winced as she swore. He didn't mind it; he's just not used to such harsh language. "Panpour was so awesome! He dodged Pansear's attacks." She raised her fists in a mock battle and skipped from side to side, ducking as if someone was punching at her. "Then he Water Gunned that fucker right in the face!" She performed a Shoryuken. Servine rolled his eyes in jest. He had no clue if she was talking to him or just giddy with winner's nerves.

Hilda's butt plumped on the grass, breathing a deep breath of relief. "Sorry I didn't use you in the battle, big guy," she soothed, rubbing Servine's head.

Servine tapped his temple, indicating that he knew. Pansear would've turned him into kindling, even after evolving. Panpour was a wiser choice. One of the things that Professor Juniper taught him and the other starters was that under certain circumstances his trainer may battle with him less and not to take it to heart.

"But seriously, you've been well-behaved and I'm proud of you." She planted a quick smooch on the top of his head, causing him to flush furiously and act coy. Then she started to take off her footwear. "And since you have been such a good little man, I thought I'd reward you." She leaned back and laid out her bare feet on the grass. Servine's heart damn near burst out of his chest and he started tasting their aroma with his tongue and snuggling it.

Hilda laid her head back and her mind drifted elsewhere. She had long figured out that he was a foot worshipper, but what puzzled her more was why. Dexine, the name she gave her Pokédex, didn't know either. That's highly peculiar. Pokedéxes were supposed to contain damn near everything about damn near every Pokemon. The closest thing she can come up with was an entry stating that some grass-types have certain affinities for all kinds of smells, which would explain why Servine was currently fucking her toes no—_Wait what?!_

What looked like a four-inch-long purplish-pinkish elongated pine cone was being humped in between the big and index toes of each of her feet. Servine's eyes were closed and he kept squeaking with pleasure. Liquid leaked out of each tip, lubing them up and making buck faster.

She just stared at his organs wide-eyed. She had never seen a penis before, let alone from a Pokémon and let alone two emanating from one Pokémon Pokémon genitalia has always fascinated her, like taking a peek underneath the wrapping paper of Christmas presents.

_Wow, he's really going at it,_ Hilda remarked. This wasn't really getting her off, not for his lack of trying. _Maybe I can throw him a bone...well, two bones, I guess. _Alternately she started to shift her feet. This seemed to bring Servine back to reality and stared at Hilda as if he was in trouble. "Shhh, let mommy take care of you."

Her magic toes didn't take long. With a shudder and a long shrill, goo shot out from each of his tips. Globs dotted across her skin from her knees down to her toes. She allowed his hemipenes to be betwixt her toes. Hilda scooped up a bunch of cum off her right leg with her thumb and tasted it. "Tastes...like pine sap," she remarked, pursing her entire face. Every other second his dual shafts twitched ever so slightly and released a few droplets of cum while slowly retracting back into his body.

After five whole minutes (yes, she timed this) his cocks disappeared and Hilda began to clean with some baby wipes that she had in her backpack for an emergency. _Never thought that this would _ever_ be an "emergency." _Servine ran up to her right and nuzzled his head against her hand. "Sure, you love me now, but the second I take you to Nurse Joy for a shot you'll scratch my eyes out," she joked, scratching the bottom of his chin the way that made him drool.

She threw her footwear back on and tapped her left toe on the ground. "Well, we lost a lot of time. Let's make it to Nacrene City before the sun goes down. I'll race ya!"

Servine struck a pose, ready for a challenge. Then Hilda bent down and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and sprinted toward the city. "Serviiiiiine!" he objected after her and ran off toward his goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Sloshing and gulping sounds crept through the night sky. Hilda was on her hands and knees with her mouth servicing her Servine. His right hemipenis dangled limply, seminal fluid dripping onto the ground. Every so often as Hilda was caressing his sex she looked up and saw Servine rocking his head and moaning. _Glad he approves. _The combination of her lips and tongue soon brought him to climax. She grew to appreciate and even longed for the taste of his seed, chugging his load with gusto. She couldn't get all of it and allowed some to drip down her chin.

"Aren't you getting sick of me?" she asked, disengaging from him. "Don't you want a female Pokémon to be with?" Then she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Servine! Vine!" Servine chastised her. He never knew why she kisses him when she has cum on her face, but he was happy to get what affection she offered.

"Well, little Romeo, it's time for bed," Hilda said, setting up her sleeping bag and positioning her belongings around her.

She still doesn't know how she came up to this point. It escalated from him rubbing on her feet to her sucking his cocks. She just decided if he would like the added attention. Since they've been doing this every few days for the last few weeks, he relished her. It's getting hard for her to put him back into his pokéball since every time she tried he would flash puppy eyes at her and rub against her calf. So they've been hoofing it from town to town, except in places where he couldn't.

The next day they fought Clay and won the Quake Badge. Servine was just brilliant. Hilda couldn't help but notice that Servine was getting stronger. It was high time that he evolved. Servine looked close to evolving after he defeated Excadrill, but she believed that letting her Pokémon evolve at their own pace.

Later Hilda and Servine were surprised to see N on Route 6. "Are you stalking me or something?" Hilda asked, more annoyed than upset. Sure, he's good looking but as far as she's concerned he's a good-hearted loon. Servine growled menacingly.

"If you continue to go against my ideals, you will lose," N said. "The legends have foretold that only one hero will win."

Hilda rolled her eyes. _Good Arceus, not this drivel again._ N took a few steps closer. Servine got in between them and started chewing N out.

"Well, aren't you a good guardian," N said. The tone he said that ticked Hilda off. She balled her fists, ready for him to say something stupid.

It didn't seem that she needed to give N an earful. Servine stepped in front of her and spoke to him in his Pokémon language. Whatever it was it seemed vile—Servine was loud and yelled at a quick pace and N's face was the look of surprise.

"Well, it seems that I've held them up for too long," N announced. "I'll be sure to see you at the Indigo Plateau."

"Wait a minute," Hilda commanded as N was beginning to leave. "What did Servine tell you?"

N turned around and beckoned her. Not knowing his full intention, she closed the distance with him. When she was close enough he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened. Then without warning she clocked him right in the cheek and he went flying to the ground.

Hilda slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go, Servine!" she barked. With that she and Servine left N reeling on the ground and continued with their journey.


End file.
